


Nákupní horečka

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Prague, Urban Fantasy, Violence, česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Nerudní zákazníci, kdo by je neznal? Ale jednat zrovna s tímhle je jako zahrávat si s ohněm.Vítejte v Praze alternativního vesmíru. Magie je skutečná, a její uživatelé nejsou úplně normální.





	Nákupní horečka

Praha, leden 1998

„Potřeboval bych prach z červené orchideje, zimolez a obratel ze stuhače,“ vyjmenoval jsem z hlavy chybějící položky. Pero na papíře se zastavilo a Cer ke mně vzhlédl. Sice si založil ruce na prsou, ale na rtech mu hrál úsměv.

„Chceš si uvařit vývar, Fjodore?“

„V téhle zimě je to vlastně nutnost,“ pokrčil jsem rameny. Nepochyboval jsem, že moc dobře ví, k čemu ty věci jsou.

„Svatá pravda, příteli, svatá pravda,“ přikývnul. Zjevně se té šarády nechtěl vzdát. Sáhl po čistém papíře, napsal na něj pár řádků a podal mi ho. Adresa mi byla trochu povědomá, ale už jsem v Praze nebyl dobrých deset let, tak jsem se zeptal.

 

Stál jsem před omšelou pasáží nedaleko Václavského náměstí. Nevypadalo to tady jako místo, kde bych mohl sehnat co potřebuju, ale dal jsem Cerově tipu šanci. Zastavil jsem se před černou cedulí, na které velkým kýčovitým fontem stálo „1. čarodějnický obchod Praha“. Ptal jsem se sám sebe, zda mám toho starého všiváka proklít rovnou, nebo až tady skončím. Vešel jsem dovnitř s velkým sebezapřením. A nebyl zklamaný.

Do nosu mě udeřil jakýsi vonný olej a o hlavu zavadil nízko visící lapač snů. Do rukou mě chytala křeč, jak jsem bránil zažitým reflexům, aby celý tenhle podnik poslaly pár rychlými gesty ke všem čertům. Na všech policích se válely nesmysly jako kyvadla nebo křišťálové koule. Nástroje šarlatánů a podvodníků. Narazil jsem i na pár mocně nevkusných sošek draků nebo některých známějších božstev. Zvedal se mi z toho žaludek.

„Mír v duši, mohu vám s něčím pomoci?“ promluvil ženský hlas a mně došlo až po pár vteřinách, že mluví na mě. Mír v duši jsem neměl dobrých čtyři sta dvacet let. Otočil jsem se pomalu, protože kdybych se otočil rychle, možná bych ji na místě zabil. To by nebylo slušné.

„Poslal mě sem přítel, prý byste mi mohli pomoci,“ podal jsem jí seznam. Její tričko ve velkoryse nadměrné velikosti s nehoráznou nápodobou run na prsou mě iritovalo přesně do chvíle, než jsem si všiml pentagramu, který měla na krku. Taková drzost! Magie, stará a mocná, degradovaná, znásilněná tímhle odpadem bez špetky nadání. Cítil jsem, jak se mi chvějí ruce a raději je dal do kapes. Nepřijel jsem do Prahy dělat potíže.

„No, víte, já si nejsem jistá, jestli tu něco z toho máme. Ten prášek z orchideje, to má být nějaké koření?“ zeptala se s bezradností a bezelstností malého dítěte.

„Ne.“

„Aha. A ten zimolez, našla jsem tu magický olej s výtažkem zimolezu, stačilo by to?“ Magický. Olej. To slovní spojení mi znělo v hlavě stále dokola. V tomhle doupěti zoufalství žádná magie nikdy nebyla. Tedy, teď ano, protože jsem tu stál já.

„Obávám se, že ne. Možná sušený by fungovat mohl, ale ne to co popisujete.“ Snažil jsem se znít neutrálně. Pořád jsem ještě doufal, že odsud odejdu v klidu.

„To je mi líto. Možná kdybyste mi řekl, co chcete přesně dělat, tak bychom mohli najít nějaké alternativy?“ nabídla mi s úsměvem. Nemohla vědět, že jediné, co by mi v tu chvíli mohlo pomoct, je její smrt.

„Ne, to je v pořádku,“ vzal jsem si zpět svůj seznam a chystal se k odchodu. Věděl jsem, že jestli neodejdu v tu chvíli, tak to tu srovnám se zemí.

„Opravdu? Víte, mohla bych vám možná vyvěštit, kde ty věci seženete. Dala bych vám i slevu.“ Tak věštbu, já jí dám věštbu… ale než jsem stihl něco říct, tak pokračovala.

„Nebo… že jste to vy, víte… zrovna nám přišla nová knížka o tantrických rituálech,“ spiklenecky na mě zamrkala. Já na ni zamrkal taky, protože jsem pořád ještě myslel, že jsem se přeslechl. Ta ženská každou svou větou pošpinila minimálně jednu magickou disciplínu a tou poslední se mě ještě snažila dostat do postele? Čeho je moc…

Výraz naprostého zděšení, když pochopila, co přesně jsem, mi působil víc potěšení, než by kdy mohl nějaký tantrický rituál. Zvuk jejího křiku když se jí rozžhavený řetízek s pentagramem zařízl do silného krku mi zněl jako neobyčejně vytříbená hudba. Pentagram rudě zářil a propaloval se textilem na kůži, kde nechal výmluvný otisk. Nepřestal jsem, tohle byl jen začátek.

Svíjela se na zemi a snažila se řetízek s přívěskem strhnout. Žádné takové. Nechtěl jsem tu používat konvenční magii, ta se dala vystopovat, ale můj oheň? S tím si Řád bude lámat hlavu dlouho. Dal jsem slečně víc věcí k přemýšlení, když jí od žhavého přívěsku chytlo tričko. Asi na sobě měla dost parfému, protože chytlo plamenem rychle a ochotně. Válela se přede mnou a ječela z plných plic. Plic, které jsem jediným gestem naplnil žhavým vzduchem a spálil. Asi jí to, chudince, vzalo i hlasivky. Rozhodně už nekřičela. A i to svíjení bylo jaksi slabší. Než během chvilky ustalo úplně.

Na chvilku jsem opravdu měl v duši mír. Než jsem se otočil k policím, kde stály vyskládané řady „magických olejů“. Jedno máchnutí rukou a polici pohltily plameny. Kapající hořící olej šířil oheň dál a já věděl, že tady jsem hotov. Cestou ven jsem se ani neohlédl.

 

„Bylo to nutné, Fjodore?“ povzdychl si Cer následujícího rána, když mi hodil u snídaně na stůl noviny. Na třetí straně byla černobílá fotka ohořelého vchodu 1. čarodějnického obchodu. Titulek hlásal výbuch plynu a zmiňoval jednu oběť o které se předpokládá, že to bude obsluha, ale zatím se ji nepodařilo s jistotou identifikovat.

„Někdo to měl udělat už dávno,“ sdělil jsem mu svůj názor a s chutí si ukrojil kousek lívance.

**Author's Note:**

> Dá-li čas, nebude trvat dlouho a "strýčka Fida" a jeho kamarádů si užijete o moc víc.


End file.
